User blog:Dusty HAnds/Thornhill lodge tAsk
The T-A-sk Solution: Deal/ pact with the devil, Spencer. I’m your puppet. ' '#1: The Bad horror, sue lair! He rules a bad horror it. A horror hit blues read. read horror tales hibu. Horror death rules bai. Best Horror I read haul. I had a Best horror rule. Bald terror house hair. Bad horror tale hire us. He is a horror rule t bad. Death is a horror rule b. A deal but he horror sir. Bad lies are horror thu. horror error terror Best horror had liar hue. I read horror- bathe us l. the bad death b he bad t had bt date hb beat dh eat bdh bathed #2: Quote from Hannibal, author Thomas Harris, (chapter 99) ' If I saw you everyday forever, I would remember this time. ''Note: Genre is horror, a refrence to first anagram? ''Note: Eddie Lamb refrence? => The silence of the Lambs => '' ''Appearances of Eddie:' '' *„Will the circle be unbroken“, episode 22, season 3, written by J.D.'' *''„I’m your puppet“ episode 23, season 3, written by Oliver Goldstick, Maya Goldsmith'' *''„The guilty girl’s handbook “ episode 8, season 4, written by Jan Oxenberg'' *''„Run Ali run“, episode 6, season 5, written by Jonell Lennon'' *''„The Silence of E. Lamb“, episode 7 season 5, written by Brian M. Holdman'' Eddie gives Spencer in „I’m your puppet“ a board game belonging to Mona, called „Voyage“, meaning trip, travel , journey #3: Morgue Many omnipresent rebels guarantee ultimate enmity. ''Appearances of a morgue: '' *''„Save the date“ episode 8, season , written by Matt Witten, morgue (and candy stripers)'' *''„Picture this“ episode 9, season 2, written by Jonell Lennon, morge (and candy stripers)'' *''„If this dolls could talk“ episode 24, season 2, written by Oliver Goldstick and Maya goldsmith, morge (and candy stripers)'' *''„I’m your puppet“ episode 23, season 3, written by Oliver Goldstick, Maya Goldsmith, morge (and candy stripers)'' #4: Lock? (Lock and key, Secret as a refrence to the song „Got a secret..“ by the Pierces, opening theme of pll, „…lock it in yor pocket…“) (THIS ONE IS PRETTY BIG) It's a "lyrical" Secret word that allows you to come in. Note: password? Is a secret word or phrase that is used to gain access to... 1. a secret word or expression used by authorized persons to prove their right to access, information, etc. 2. a word or other string of characters, sometimes kept secret or confidential, that must be supplied by a user in order to gain full or partial access to a multiuser computer system or its data resources. Open Sesame (phrase) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia "Open Sesame" (Arabic: ''افتح يا سمسم‎ iftaḥ yā simsim, French: Sésame, ouvre-toi) is a magical phrase in the story of "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" in One Thousand and One Nights. It opens the mouth of a cave in which forty thieves have hidden a treasure.'' Plus: Severe icon test'd sh(hhhhhhh)! She Noticed Steve re. tested version sche Tested versions ech #5: 224, episode 24, season 2, „If these dolls could talk“, written by Oliver Goldstick & Maya Goldsmith, ' ''Note: In „If these doll could talk“ and in „I’m your puppet“, Spencer „dreams“ about Ali. Also the girls wear candy stripers and are at the morgue to investigate death/ dead bodies. '' This one has some similarities to what you're looking for: x-150=74 But only if you take THIS in mind: Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Note: Lyrics of the song Sweet dreams(are made of this) by Eurythmics. '#6: Candy stripers Curious annoying nerds died yesterday. Somebody tried ripping items--pistol ended rows savagely. ''Appearances of candy stripers uniform: '' *''„Moments later“ episode 11, season 1, written by J.D. candy stripers (Ali weras them/ first appearance of the candy stripers)'' *''„Save the date“ episode 8, season , written by Matt Witten, candy stripers (and morgue)'' *''„Picture this“ episode 9, season 2, written by Jonell Lennon, candy stripers (and the morgue)'' *''„If this dolls could talk“ episode 24, season 2, written by Oliver Goldstick and Maya goldsmith, candy stripers (and morgue)'' *''„I’m your puppet“ episode 23, season 3, written by Oliver Goldstick, Maya Goldsmith, candy stripers (and the morgue)'' *''„A dark Ali“, episode 10, season 5, written by 'Lijah J. Barasz, A folds laundry in shims apartement, candy stripers uniform. Last appearance of the candy stripers.'' '#7: Deal/ Pact with the devil? <= Eddie hands over the board game to Spencer, Spencer makes a deal with the devil: A/ Mona, who is like Mephistopheles a represantative of A/ the devil. Spencer becomes part of the A-team, (but she is a double agent.) Also her first task is to kidnapp Malcolm, bring him to a puppet play, Faust themed. (as seen in on the tickets.) ' Faust und Mephisto, Stich von Tony Johannot Note: Faust pledges his soul to the devil in exchange for youth and love. Other theme(s): seduction. Faust makes a pact (an agreement) with Mephistopheles who promises him all his soul can wish for. Also, like Spencer, Faust wants to study, know everything. Note: (refers to the pictures shown) We then see Faust in his study. Faust is trying to get to know all possible things. He wants to know about science, humans and religion. He tries to use magic in order to understand everything there is to know, but he thinks he is not managing to do it. For a moment he thinks of killing himself, but then hears people celebrating Easter and decides to go for a walk with Wagner, his assistant. A poodle who has no home follows Faust back to his house. In Faust’s study, the poodle changes into the devil (Mephistopheles). Faust makes an arrangement with the devil: the devil will do everything that Faust wants while he is here on earth, In exchange Faust will serve the devil in hell. Faust's arrangement is that if during the time while Mephistopheles is serving Faust, Faust is so pleased with anything the devil gives him that he wants to stay in that moment forever, he will die that very moment… Mephistopheles persuades Faust to sign the agreement with his own blood. '' Note: episode 2, season 2: „The devil you know“, written by Maya Goldsmith ''Note: The episode's title, "The Devil You Know" is a shortened idiom for 'better the devil you know than the devil you don't,' and means that it is often better to deal with someone you are familiar with and know, even if he/she is not ideal, than take a risk with an unknown person. In this episode, it seems that Spencer would rather believe that Ian killed Alison than have to cope with not knowing Alison's true murderer. '''#8: Dionne Warwick, singer of the song i’m your puppet, refrence to the episode title „I’m your puppet“, plays in a „dream sequence“ wher Spencer dances with Ali. She might be a wArrior but she is just half wicked! Category:Blog posts